Stand In The Rain
by HelloBeautiful14
Summary: I couldn't believe this was happening. I was supposed to be Saint Clare, the one who had complete control of her life. But now here I was, sitting on the bathroom floor, waiting for the results of a seven dollar pregnancy test.


**Yo, peeps. So, I decided to come out of lurker kingdom and actually post something! xD. I've had this idea in my head for awhile, not to mention the first chapter sitting there in my school notebook, dwindling away. Anyways, enough with rambling. This is my first story, so try not to be too harsh, kay? I'm kind of obsessed with The Secret Life and this just kind of spun itself out after the whole Umbrella episodes of Degrassi. So I'll shut up not. Enjoy. And oh, reviews would be appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

It started out as just another normal day, although it was slightly raining, but that seemed harmless enough. I slept through my alarm clock for the first time in awhile, barely having enough time to throw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt with the gold Degrassi Community School logo sprawled across the front. Thankfully, Principal Simpson had done away with those awful uniforms after a huge protest that caused quite the uproar among the student body. My curly auburn hair now fell a little past my shoulders and quickly pulled it up into a messy ponytail. This was quite unlike me, but to be honest, I just didn't feel like being "Perfect Clare" today. By the I had finished brushing my teeth and applying a light coat of eyeliner, I heard a familiar horn sounding in front of the house. Quickly, I raced down that stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed my school bag from the countertop and a granola bar out of the fruit basket. Yes, instead of fruit ours is filled with cereal and granola bars. Then, running over a mental checklist in my head, I headed out of the door, stuffing the little silver key into my sweatpants pocket. My mother's car wasn't in the driveway, which led me to believe she had left for work hours ago.

I gently shut the door behind me, coming face to face with a familiar black hearse. A small smile lit up my face as I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. My blue eyes his green ones as he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. I felt my heart skip a beat and I mentally sighed in utter bliss. I never grew tired of Eli's kisses. After a few moments we pulled away for air, content smiles on our faces.

"Morning, Edwards. I see you decided to switch it up a little today." He stated with his signature smirk, his tone bordering on sarcastic and his eyes overlooked my messy appearance.

"I overslept." I stated simply, although I could not mask the familiar light blush that crept up into my cheeks while I wondered if I really looked that bad. However, a gave him a knowing look since the roles were usually reversed, Eli never could seem to wake up on time.

"Saint Clare slept in?" Eli remarked, his gorgeous green eyes widening mockingly in surprise, the smirk never leaving his flawless lips.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips and the bright smile that lit up his face automatically lifted my spirits. For a moment all was forgotten, I could never be in a bad mood around Eli. Maybe it has something to do with his so called "Goldsworthy charm" either way, he's my safe haven.

"So how was your night?" Eli asked, abruptly changing the atmosphere in the car. I looked up, seeing the masked concerned in his eyes.

I sighed softly, this was the subject I was hoping to avoid. I wished it could be a part of my dreams, or more like nightmares, where I could wake up and just pretend it never happened. However, I knew this wasn't going to happen, this was reality and I had to face the problem sooner or later, whether I liked it or not.

"I got sick again." I stated, looking down at my hands, which were folded neatly in my lap, avoiding his gaze, a habit I picked up that usually presented itself when I was uncomfortable or nervous.

"Well maybe it's some stomach bug?" Eli suggested. It was obvious our thoughts weren't on the same frequency. Either that or Eli was really good at suppressing his thoughts or maybe it was merely denial. I knew it wasn't a stomach bug, although I wished it was. It was much bigger than that, something wouldn't go away that easily.

After a few moments of silence Eli looked over at me curiously. I wasn't normally so quiet, usually feeling the car with cheerful chatter of what was to come during the day, or nervous rambling about some test or assignment I was worried about failing, which never happened. I sighed once more, raising my eyes to his as I finally spoke. "I'm two weeks late, Eli."

It took him a moment to register this and I watched as his faced flashed with different emotions. First with shock, followed by concern, then anger, and finally he turned a deathly shade of white. This frightened me and I didn't know whether to make him pull Morty over or just leave him alone for a few moments. I settled on the latter, not being able to find my voice to speak up. I stayed silent and never even bothered to question his actions as he passed Degrassi completely and headed in the direction of the nearest convenience store, even staying quiet as we pulled into the parking lot.

Eli sighed, putting the hearse into park and turned off the engine, he was still a delicate shade of white and I wished at least some color would return to his cheeks. Although I knew Eli wasn't dangerous at all, he sure looked it, especially due to the frantic look in thise captivating green eyes that I had only seen once before when I had attempted to clean out his locker. "Stay here, please." He finally spoke after a few long moments, he glanced at me for a moment in fear before exiting the hearse and heading into the department store.

I was still frightened, so naturally I obeyed, staying in the hearse, staring down at my hands, unshed tears in my eyes. I was doing my best to keep my mind clear and blank and to think of nothing but the quadratic equations I was solving in my head to keep myself preoccupied. Eli was back in about five minutes, a small thing wrapped in a plastic grocery bag sticking out from behind his jacket. I grimaced a gulped, realizing that this is the moment I had been fearing. He was being so unnatural quiet, I wanted him to say something, anything for that matter, even yelling would be nice. However, once again I stayed silent too petrified to speak.

Eli was once again silent during the entire drive to his house, only bothering to speak to tell me CeCe and Bullfrog were out of town for the next few days for some kind of radio contest. I wasn't really paying attention though, so none of the information actually sunk in. A few minutes felt like days as we stepped out of the hearse and entered his house. I had been here numerous times, however, never did it feel this foreign and empty, unwelcoming even. I looked over and watched as Eli took the small bag out of his bag and tossed it into the counter. I stood there for a moment as the tears finally made an appearance, glancing back and forth between the test on the counter and Eli standing a good distance away from me. The moment the first saw sounded from my throat, Eli rushed over, pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he done the same, scared that if I let him go he would disappear completely.

We stayed like that for a few moments, me sobbing quietly into his chest, while he rubbed my back soothingly. That whole thing just wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen to me? I was always so careful and the one time I finally let myself give in something bad just had to happen. In no way, shape, or form did I regret that night I had shared with Eli, but now it kind of seemed like a stupid decision. I had always instilled high moral values for myself and now all of them were being ripped away from me the moment it seemed my life was finally going back to some type of normal.

Eventually, Eli spoke up as my sobbing faded. "I'm here, Clare. No matter what the test says, I'm here. I love you." I pulled away and looked up at him, forcing a weak and watery smile. I sniffled a few times as I picked up the bag on the counter, carefully slipping out the pregnancy test. Oh god, I didn't want to do this. I was fifteen years old and Eli was only sixteen, just what had we gotten ourselves into? Mustering up all of the courage I had, I headed up the stairs to Eli's bathroom. I knew without looking back that he would follow me and I noted with relief that the color had returned to his face. Reaching the bathroom, I turned around and gave Eli another weak smile, leaning up on the tips of my toes to press a kiss to his cheek before I turned around and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me carefully.

I stared into the mirror as I fumbled trying to open the test. How could a little box be so complicated? Then again, maybe it had something to do with how badly my hands were shaking. Finally, I managed to get the box open and to pull out the little stick. I read the back of the box and followed the directions to the best of my ability. I then sat the stick on the edge of the sink, and slid to the floor to wait the three minutes. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was supposed to be Saint Clare, the one who had complete control of her life. The one who always had a plan and had her own future mapped out for herself. That was me, or so I had thought. But now here I was, sitting on the bathroom floor, waiting on the results of a seven dollar pregnancy test to tell me whether or not my life was completely ruined, my dreams shattered. Three minutes felt like three years as I sat there.

My thoughts strayed to Jenna, who had given birth two weeks ago to a healthy baby girl. I had always thought she must have been completely stupid to go and ruin her life like that. As if she had somehow had a choice on how to stop this from happening. I had always prided myself around Jenna, pitying her. I had visited her a week ago and couldn't help but notice how tired she looked, although happy. I just found this absurdly dumb, but now here I sat, in the same position she had been in. I couldn't help but feel like the biggest hypocrite ever and I silently made a promise to myself to never judge someone because of a mistake they had made ever again, especially when the same mistake could potentially happen to me.

Finally after three minutes I climbed to my feet, using the wall for support as my weak knees were betraying me as I tried to be strong. Maybe I was just late. That happened a lot with teenage girls, right? Maybe I was just worrying over nothing, maybe I wasn't acually... I refused to even think that word... Yeah, that had to be it. Eli had just automatically jumped to a conclusion. My period had to be arriving any day now and maybe, just maybe, that stupid stomach bug would disappear with it. My desperation was pathetic, I know. However, it felt good to have a alternative option, to have hope that maybe all of this wasn't happening, that my life was not about to change drastically. I gulped as I picked up the small, white, plastic stick from the sink.

I looked down and my eyes widened as I looked up into the mirror. I stood there completely frozen, my eyes filled with tears and I my mind tried to absorb all that was going on. After a few moments I looked down once more, just to be sure I wasn't seeing things, I wasn't. There was all the proof I needed, a little pink plus sign was staring right back at me. I let the test fall out of my hand and clatter to the floor as I quickly spun around and tugged the door open. There was Eli standing right across the hallway and I launched myself into his arms, once again letting the sobs take over me.

He stood there in surprise and wrapped his arms around me, not sure what was going on. However, he never spoke, which so unlike him since I knew from experience that he was a very impatient guy. Eventually though, after about ten minutes he couldn't take it anymore and tried to calm me down enough to explain what had happened. However, his attempts proved unsuccessful, although I manged to choke out two words before completely breaking down in his arms. "I-It's p-p-positive..." I stuttered, my knees finally giving out from underneath me as I slid down to the floor, pulling Eli down with me. His face had once again gone a shade of white, although not as extreme this time around. I looked up and noticed his green eyes were watering and filled with fear. I knew this was the closest I would ever get to seeing Eli cry. After a moment, he regained his composure, wrapping his arms around me. "It's okay, everything will be fine..." He whispered into my ear. Oh, how I hoped he was right.

* * *

**Review? :D**


End file.
